


rose this love from the dirt

by carrotstix



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is Just Done, Crossover, Dawnguard DLC, F/F, Kara is the Dragonborn, Lena is Serana, Skyrim Crossover, more characters may appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotstix/pseuds/carrotstix
Summary: The first thing that Kara notices about the woman who falls from the mysterious tomb is that she’s gorgeous.Objectively, she is. Sure, her skin’s a little pale, and her hair has a sort of grime to it, but her face is soft and delicate, even painted in dirt. Round cheeks, full lips, and-Red eyes.or, a skyrim!AU where Kara is the Dragonborn, Lena is Serana, and Alex just wants her Thane to stop making her decisions because of pretty faces.





	1. the girl & the tomb

**Author's Note:**

> anywHO if you’re subbed to me and assumed this was a made of starlight piece when you clicked the notification, i’m sorry. BUT, this idea wouldn’t leave me alone, so i wrote it.  
> skyrim plot wise, this takes place after completion of the main quest line, follows the dawnguard dlc quest line. basically, kara is the dragonborn, alex is (loosely) lydia, and lena is serana.  
> the first chapter of this is just a bit of a prologue, to test the interest for this. tbh, I'll likely write it anyway because I have no self control  
> title is from 'carry your throne' by jon bellion

The first thing that Kara notices about the woman who falls from the mysterious tomb is that she’s gorgeous.

Objectively, she is. Sure, her skin’s a little pale, and her hair has a sort of grime to it, but her face is soft and delicate, even painted in dirt. Round cheeks, full lips, and-

_Red eyes._

Alex notices it at the same time as Kara does, raising her bow right away and training an arrow on the vampire’s face. When said vampire looks up, something like shock and a little bit of nerves register on her face, like this is the last thing she was expecting. Distantly, without even registering that she’s going it, Kara reaches out and places a hand on the bow, pushing it down so it’s aimed at the stone floor rather than the stranger.

“What are you-”

“Wait.”

“Kara, she’s a-”

“I know.”

The woman turns from Alex to Kara, blinking in surprise. “Ugh, where is-” she tries, but she cuts herself off and speaks again. “Who sent you here?”

 _“Who were you expecting?”_ Alex grumbles.

Kara rolls her eyes, speaks over the housecarl, louder and clearer. “A man named Isran,” she says.

“I… don’t know who that is,” the vampire answers. “Is he working for my mother?”

“No, a group called the Dawnguard sent us here,” Kara tells her, and the strange woman only blinks again.

“That’s not a name I know,” she notes. “And it doesn’t sound like a name a group of vampires would choose.”

“Because it’s not,” Alex interrupts, voice tight. “And right now, the Dawnguard would want us to kill you.”

_“Alex!”_

Arching one eyebrow, the vampire folds her arms across her chest. “Well, look,” she starts. “Kill me, and you’ve killed one vampire. But if people are after me, then there’s something bigger going on. I can help you find out what that is.”

Kara opens her mouth to speak, but Alex cuts her off again. “Is that an Elder Scroll?” She asks, sounding a little shocked. If possible, she seems even more suspicious, but she barely receives a reaction. Instead, she gets the hint of a shrug.

“Yes, it is. And it’s mine.”

“Why do you have an Elder Scroll?”

The vampire girl looks almost regretful when she speaks. “It’s… complicated. I really can’t talk about it“

 _“Anyway,”_ Kara says, shooting Alex a look even as the redhead makes a dissatisfied grunt of a noise. “Where do you need to go?”

“My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude,” the woman explains. “I would guess they still do.”

“Okay, we can help with that,” Kara assures her, instantly earning herself a sharp glare and a hiss from her companion, but she ignores it. “Oh! My name is Kara, and this is Alex.”

“Lena,” is the reply, and she almost smiles when she says it. “Good to meet you.”

For a moment, Kara and Lena both stare at each other, neither knowing what to say, before Alex clears her throat with a wholly unimpressed look. “You wouldn’t know how to get out of here, would you?”

Again, Lena seems almost sorry when she answers. “Your guess is as good as mine,” she sighs. “This place looks pretty different than when I was locked away.”

“Have you been in there long?” Kara asks, voice much softer than the housecarl’s.

“Hard to say,” Lena answers. “I… I can’t really tell. I feel like it was a long time. Who is Skyrim’s High King?”

“That’s actually a matter for debate,” Kara says, with a hum. Lena huffs.

“Oh, wonderful. A war of succession. Good to know the world didn’t get boring when I was gone. Who are the contenders?”

“The Empire supports Elisif, but there are many in Skyrim loyal to Ulfric,” Alex tells her, sounding nicer than she has in the past five minutes. Instead of understanding, Lena’s brow furrows, and she seems even more confused.

“Empire?” She echoes. “What… what empire?

“The… empire,” Kara repeats. “From Cyrodiil.”

Lena recoils with wide, red eyes. “Cyrodiil is the seat of an empire?”

Mute, Kara nods, and Lena suddenly looks nervous.

“I must have been gone longer than I thought. Longer than we planned-”

“We?” Alex questioned, but she was ignored as Lena wrung her fingers out in an oddly human gesture, biting her lip.

“Please, let’s hurry,” she all but pleads, turning back to the Dragonborn, something like desperation in her voice. “I need to get home so I can figure out what’s happened.”

Kara glances over at Alex. who’s giving her the signature don’t-do-the-stupid-thing look, and Kara does her best to look at least a little apologetic before turning back to Lena.

“Let’s get you home,” she says, and despite being an undead, bloodsucking creature, Lena’s small grin is oddly bright.

 


	2. gargoyles, draugr, and skeletons (oh my!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trek out and away from Lena's tomb.
> 
> aka Kara is gay and Alex is basically a GPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this has been so late

Getting Lena home is not as cut and dry as it seems, right from the beginning. First, they have find their way out, and Kara finds herself more than a little confused at the way out until Alex huffs and points out the very obvious bridge before stalking off in that direction, Kara hustling to keep up. Lena jogs after her, and it’s good that they’re all together, because the second Alex has crossed and her foot hits dirt, the gargoyles on the wall come to life, bursting from the stone with a sort of horrifying grandeur.

The first one charges at them before they’re fully aware of what’s going on, and Alex manages to duck out of the way and roll forward while Kara jumps back, greatsword drawn. She opens her mouth and Shouts a string of words in Dovahzul, causing the creature to go flying back with a wave of force, rolling over itself and landing in a heap. The second gargoyle moves towards them, and as Kara runs towards it, something cold and fast whizzes by her head. A large, sharp chunk of ice, from the looks of it, and it lodges itself in the monster’s chest. Undeterred, Kara jumps forward and swings her sword, cutting a gash down it’s chest. In response, it swipes at her, and she stumbles back a little from the impact, a little huff escaping her.

It moves to come for her again, but two dwarven arrow catch it in the head, one after the other within a span of three seconds or so. It makes a terrible hissing sort of noise, like stone grinding against itself, before Kara lashes out again with her blade. With that, it falls down to its knees, and she only has to hit it once more in it’s hard neck before it collapses to the ground.

In that moment, however, she’s forgotten about the first gargoyle, and having climbed back to its feet, it decides to make its presence known, going for the first target in reach. Said target happens to be Alex, and the beast claws at her, catching the side of her breastplate and sending stumbling, She falls, for a second, managing the catch herself with her hands, but her bow skitters out of her hands. Kara all but sprints, and as she slashes out with her weapon, two more large chunks of ice catch the gargoyle in the chest. Despite being expressionless, something about the creature and the way it responds seems like it’s in pain, but it hardly matters as Kara kicks it in the knee, hard. The force of her boot connecting causes it to falter, and when she smashes the hit of her sword against the back of it’s head, it slumps forward, lifeless by the time it hits the dust.

Sheathing her blade, Kara leans down to offer Alex her arm. The housecarl takes it with a grunt, brushing herself off before reaching down for her bow and swiping some of the dirt off of that, too.

“You wouldn’t happen to know what those were, would you?” She mutters, clearly directed towards Lena, who hums in response.

“Likely a creation of my brother’s,” she replies, but when Kara looks back at her, she takes notice of the slightly gaunt look she wears. “He always had a sort of… fascination, with creating things and bringing things back to life. This very much seems like his handiwork.”

“Great,” Alex huffs. “Any other surprises you’d like to tell us about?”

Lena’s lips twist into a mix between a frown and a sneer. “Not that I’m aware of,” she bites. “But Lex always had a flare for the dramatic, so there’s no way to be sure unless we keep on going.”

“Your family sounds complicated.”

The last statement earns Alex what almost looks like a smile, but it’s bittersweet. Something about it looks aching, and despite having just met the girl, Kara knows she doesn’t like the way sadness looks on Lena.

“You have no idea,” she murmurs, and the air between them all goes quiet in a rather uncomfortable way. Clearing her throat, Kara draws the attention back to herself.

“Which way out from here?” She asks, mostly directed at Alex. The housecarl does a cursory glance around the cave before jerking her chin towards a slight ledge near where one of the gargoyles had sat.

“Probably over that,” she answers, and she only glances behind her once to check if they heard her before starting off in that direction. Kara offers Lena a glance over her shoulder, an attempt at a silent apology for Alex’s curt behavior, but the vampire only gives her an odd look in response. Strangely, when Lena looks at her, something about her gaze makes Kara feel like she’s being studied, picked over. Instead, she turns to stare at Alex’s back as she follows the Housecarl out.

It is, of course, just their luck that they run into a strong Draugr, likely a Deathlord, along the way. Between the three of them, however, it isn’t that difficult to take care of, and soon, they’re back on track, Alex leading the way due to Kara’s generally poor navigational skills.

Kara learns, rather quickly, that despite the fact that Lena’s a vampire who’s been locked away for hundreds of years, and they’re all but crawling through this cave right now, that it’s not as hard as she thought it would be to strike up a conversation with her. Sure, Lena doesn’t really say much, but she doesn’t complain when Kara rambles, for a rather impressive length of time, about the current state of politics in Skyrim. In fact, Lena seems to be paying rather close attention, whereas Alex only flicks the hair out of her face and starts to walk a little bit faster, intent on getting out of this cave.

The conversation is, of course, cut off when Alex hisses out a _‘hold on’,_ reaching for her bow. Barely two seconds later, more Draugr and skeletons are springing to life. None of them are particularly that strong, per say, but the sheer number of them is what gets to them. Much like the deathlord, it isn’t all that bad with Lena helping Kara and Alex out. It’s so easy that, save for Alex, they all come out without even a scratch.

(This is also, of course, where they discover Lena can resurrect things. Not by her telling them, of course, but because a formerly defeat Draugr rises up beside Kara and immediately throws itself back into the fray. This time, however, it’s charging down skeletons, and there’s an eerie blue glow emanating from it’s ribs.

When she glances over at Lena, glowing palms and narrowed red eyes, she adds two and two together pretty quick.)

In the end, it leaves the three of them standing in a pile of bones and ash, Alex rubbing at small nick on her cheek that’s already stopped bleeding. Lena looks winded, likely from a combination of exertion and the fact that she hasn’t eaten in centuries, but she still manages to stay up on her feet.

“The exit?” She asks, prompting the other two to start looking around. After a few moments of squinting and scanning the room, Alex points off in the direction that must be the way out, taking the lead and starting off without stopping to make sure the other two are following. There’s a pull chain to the gate blocking their way, and she doesn’t hesitate to pull it, watching the pathway open up with a deep, grinding noise.

Kara can see the from outside the closer they get to the exit, a cave mouth that dumps them out somewhere near to where they came in. Alex seems to have the best grasp on where they are, and she dusts herself off and examines her bow, flicking off some of the dirt on it. Kara sighs in relief when her foot touches the ground, and she takes a few steps away to pull off her bag and rummage through it

“Are you set to get moving?” Alex asks her, and Kara nods.

“Are you ready, Lena?” The blonde asks, without looking up from her bag.

When no answer comes, Kara turns around to see Lena standing there in something akin to awe, her face tipped up to the sky. The sunlight is dimmed by the clouds, and there’s a chill in the air that creeps under Kara’s armor, but Lena seems unbothered by all of it, a small smile crossing her lips.

Caught up for a moment, Kara can’t seem to drag her gaze away, and when Lena turns, their eyes meet. Lena seems confused for a moment, before the corner of her lips turn up in a smirk.

Kara’s cheeks flush red, and as she turns away to put her bag back over her shoulder, she can hear Alex clearing her throat. The redhead does not seem amused in the slightest, arching an eyebrow at the Thane, and Kara gives a small, awkward cough.

(Between Alex, Lena, and the Elder Scroll strapped to the vampire’s back, Kara isn’t sure she’s going to survive this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the next chapter will not take as long as this did, i'm so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at i-am-not-carrot.tumblr.com


End file.
